Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium, and particularly to an information processing apparatus that can lay out a plurality of images, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method of creating a photo album, there is a method (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-037731) of automatically selecting images and arranging the images in an album by analyzing the images of a folder designated by a user.
When images of a user designated folder are to be analyzed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-037731, an upper limit of the number of images usable in the analysis can be set due to resource limitations of the memory of an information processing apparatus or in order to decrease the analysis processing time to a more practical time or less.
However, if the upper limit of the number of images usable in an analysis is set, the automatic album layout function cannot be provided to a user who has a number of images exceeding the upper limit. For this reason, the user is required to select images to make the number of images equal to or less than the upper limit of an analyzable count before executing the automatic album layout function, and the convenience of analyzing images to automatically select desirable images is lost.